


Too Afraid to Love

by nothingfancy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: After Game, Angst, Ar Lath Ma, Elvhen, F/M, Romance, Tragic Romance, minor spoiler, slovellan hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingfancy/pseuds/nothingfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spurred by listening to the song "Too Afraid to Love" by The Black Keys.</p>
<p>Everything in the song feels like it could have been the debate Solas had with himself about being with the beautiful, sweet, talented and devoted Lavellan...</p>
<p>Ar Lath ma - I love you<br/>(ma) Vhenan - (my) heart<br/>Vhenan'ara - heart's desire</p></blockquote>





	Too Afraid to Love

Hearts racing, bodies aching.

_Please…_ he whispers.

Fingers brush against your features.

_Release me…_ His eyes close painfully.

When he looks up again, brows deeply furrowed, tears are in the corners of his grey eyes.

_I will only hurt you… Please, don’t make me do this to you, vhenan._

His hand rests on you cheek. You cover it with your own. Your cheek burning as your face is leaning into his palm – to his touch.

_You say this and yet here you are, looking into my eyes, telling me secrets. We are not supposed to deny our hearts desire, hahren…_

He smiles, sadness still covering his features.

_Don’t you see it is already too late? You have stolen my heart and have no wish to get it back…_

You smile at him, lean in to kiss him to make him see the reality of your words. Nothing will ever change the fact that he is the love of your life. Whatever he says goes against everything he does. You see the desire in his eyes; feel the love on the tips of his fingers. He pulls your soul towards him, just as you do his. But he leans back. Not even a quarter of an inch, but enough to let your lips miss his, enough to let you know there is something true behind his words this time.

_Please vhenan’ara, indulge me… even if it is just for now,_  you whisper sweetly.

Once again the tears swell in his eyes. Now your hands are the ones to caress his face. You let them cover his cheeks, slide down his throat, cradle his neck. A fingertip on his lips, soft and warm. His features still look troubled. Like everything inside him is pulling in two directions. Then he kisses you. Long and soft. Full of warmth and desire. Love tingling on your tongue. His embrace is heaven, safe, home. You have found your place and it is in his arms.

_Ar lath ma, vhenan…_ he whispers between kisses.

When he pulls away he is smiling, but there is still something in his eyes. There always was. Even till the day he left.

**Author's Note:**

> Spurred by listening to the song "Too Afraid to Love" by The Black Keys.
> 
> Everything in the song feels like it could have been the debate Solas had with himself about being with the beautiful, sweet, talented and devoted Lavellan...
> 
> Ar Lath ma - I love you  
> (ma) Vhenan - (my) heart  
> Vhenan'ara - heart's desire


End file.
